1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to interfaces for database management applications. More specifically, the invention relates to a visual interface for database management which allows a user to design, manipulate and view production processes of any industry and manage input and output data from any existing database without having to program specific database management applications or continually update the program. The invention provides flexibility in database management by allowing it to be applied to any industry process.
2. Description of the Related Art
From MIS (Management Information System) to ERP (Enterprise Resource Plan) to ASP (Application Service Provider), management software has been changing its face, and consequently, it has become larger and more complicated. However, the principle behind MIS design has never been changed internally.
A MIS includes two main parts: (1) The Applied Database and (2) the Application Program (which is based on the applied database).
First, the Applied Database is only responsible for Data Management. Managers can manage their business by relying on the data in a database, but if the idea of a process is still in their mind and not in the software, the system cannot function as a true MIS. The Data Management, must rely on the user's specific Database System and Applied Database Structure.
Secondly, the Application Program, must fit the user's Organization and Structure, and must include the idea of a process in its program for Production Management. There are two kinds of processes included in early MIS's application program: Managerial Process and Technological Process.
Overall, an MIS must rely on the user's three specific conditions:    (1) User's specific Database System and Applied Database Structure;    (2) User's specific Organization and Structure on production;    (3) User's specific Managerial Process and Technological Process.
To design a specific MIS, the software company must research and understand the user's three specific conditions, and then write these conditions into a particular program. This results in four disadvantages to the user:    (1) Long development period;    (2) High costs;    (3) No secrets;    (4) Always updating a new version of an MIS program to follow the changes of the user's three specific conditions.
Unfortunately, the user's three specific conditions are constantly changing and thus perpetuating the four disadvantages. Essentially, the four disadvantages are the four original problems in MIS design.
ERP (Enterprise Resource Planning) includes some strategic elements along with technique in its applications, and thus called the Resource Plan. The ERP integrates all areas of the business such as planning, manufacturing, sales, and marketing. However, MIS is still the central element.
ASP includes many ERPs developed for different industries and is implemented from a central data center like a third party company. Therefore, the company can provide its service to all users in these industries through a network, like the Internet.
As shown, there is a hierarchy in which MIS at the bottom of the pyramid, ERP in the middle of the pyramid which includes MIS, and ASP is at the top of the pyramid which includes both ERP and MIS. As a result, all applications based on MIS, ERP or ASP contain the four original problems in their design. MIS' reliance on the user's three specific conditions mentioned brings on the four original problems. Currently, there is a design in one industry for a generic MIS software, with the principle according to the following:    A. Programming based on the common characters of different users' systems in one industry;    B. Setting many choice parameters to include as many of the specific requests as possible from the user's three specific conditions.
However, there are some obstacles to overcome. If one cannot find any common characteristics for all the users' system in all industries, then initiating the first sentence of the program seems impossible. On the other hand, if one is able to create such a comprehensive software package to accommodate all industries, the user must make choices from thousands of parameters, resulting in software that is too inefficient, costly and burdensome. Therefore, many professionals dealing with MIS design find it hard to envision the possibility of designing a truly generic MIS for all industries.
This is the basic principle underlying MIS, ERP and ASP. But, the challenge is to design generic management software that can be applied to all industries.